livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Tirgas the Hermit (Cyclopean)
thumb|200px|right|Image from http://www.myth-weavers.com/showthread.php?t=74731. Basic Information Race: Dwarf Class: Druid (Serpent Shaman) Level: 2 Experience: 1599 XP (1,701 TNL) Alignment: Neutral Languages: Common, Druidic, Dwarven, Seithr Deity: Kaven; Favored by Geldar First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: Rodents of Unusual Size Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 12 +1 ( 2 pts) DEX: 13 +1 ( 3 pts) CON: 12 +1 ( 0 pts) +2 Racial INT: 10 +0 ( 0 pts) WIS: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 Racial CHA: 12 +1 ( 5 pts) -2 Racial Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 16 = + CON (1x2) + FC (0) (Druid 2) AC: 16*= + DEX (1) + Armor (4) + Shield (1) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 11*= + DEX (1) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor (4) + Shield (1) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +1 = (1) + Misc (0) BAB: +1 = (1) CMB: +2 = (1) + STR (1) + Misc (0) CMD: 13†= + BAB (1) + STR (1) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +4‡= (3) + CON (1) + Misc (0) Reflex: +1‡= (0) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Will: +6‡= (3) + WIS (3) + Misc (0) Speed: 20' * +4 Dodge AC vs. giants † +4 vs. trip and bull rush ‡ +2 vs. spells, poison, and spell-like abilities Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Dagger: Attack: +2 = (1) + STR (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 10 ft. Heavy Pick: Attack: +2 = (1) + STR (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 20/x4 Sling: Attack: +2 = (1) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 20/x2, Range: 50 ft. Unarmed Strike: Attack: +2 = (1) + STR (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d3+1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Does not provoke an AoO, lethal or non-lethal damage Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Constitution), +2 (Wisdom), -2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 20' Favored Class: Druid (+1 Skill Rank) Slow and Steady: Speed never modified by armor or encumbrance. Darkvision: Can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Defensive Training: +4 dodge bonus to AC against monsters of the giant subtype. Greed: +2 racial bonus on Appraise skill checks to determine the price of nonmagical goods that contain precious metals or gemstones. Hatred: +1 bonus on attack rolls against humanoid creatures of the orc and goblinoid subtypes. Hardy: +2 racial bonus on saving throws against poison, spells, and spell-like abilities. Stability: +4 racial bonus to CMD when resisting a bull rush or trip attempt while standing on the ground. Rock Stepper: Dwarves with this racial trait can skillfully negotiate rocky terrain. They can ignore difficult terrain created by rubble, broken ground, or steep stairs when they take a 5-foot step. This racial trait replaces stonecunning. Weapon Familiarity: Proficient with battleaxes, heavy picks, and warhammers, and treats any weapon with "dwarven" in its name as a martial weapon. Languages: Begins speaking Common and Dwarven. Can choose from Giant, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, Terran, and Undercommon as bonus languages. Class Features Druid 1 (Serpent Shaman) Armor/Weapons: Club, dagger, dart, quarterstaff, scimitar, sickle, shortspear, sling, and spear; proficient with all natural attacks of a form assumed with wild shape. Proficient with nonmetal light and medium armor. Proficient with wooden shields with the exception of tower shields. Cannot use druid spells or supernatural or spell-like abilities while using prohibited armor or shields or for 24 hours afterwards. Spells: Divine casting. Prepares spells from the druid spell list. Can "lose" a prepared spell to spontaneously cast a summon nature's ally spell of the same level or lower. Cannot cast spells of opposing alignments. Bonus Languages: Gains Druidic as a free language. Can learn Sylvan, the language of woodland creatures, as a bonus language. Nature Bond: A serpent shaman who chooses an animal companion must select a snake. If choosing a domain, the serpent shaman must choose from the Animal, Charm, Trickery, and Water domains. Nature Sense: +2 bonus on Knowledge (nature) and Survival checks. Wild Empathy: Functions as a Diplomacy check, but to improve the attitude of an animal. Must be used within 30 feet of the target and under normal conditions. Can be used on a magical beast with Intelligence 1 or 2 at a -4 penalty. A serpent shaman can use wild empathy on a reptile as a full-round action at a +4 bonus. Woodland Stride: Starting at 2nd level, a druid may move through any sort of undergrowth (such as natural thorns, briars, overgrown areas, and similar terrain) at his normal speed and without taking damage or suffering any other impairment. Thorns, briars, and overgrown areas that have been magically manipulated to impede motion, however, still affect her. Totem Transformation: At 2nd level, a serpent shaman may adopt an aspect of the snake while retaining her normal form. The druid may select from the following bonuses: -Movement (climb speed 20 feet, swim speed 20 feet) -scales (+2 natural armor bonus to AC) -Senses (low-light vision, scent) -Natural weapons (bite 1d4, poison [ frequency 1 round (6), effect 1 Con damage, Cure 1 save, Con-based DC] for a Medium druid, +2 CMB to grapple). While using totem transformation, the serpent shaman may speak normally and can cast speak with animals (reptiles only) at will. Using this ability is a standard action at 2nd level, a move action at 7th level, and a swift action at 12th level. The serpent shaman can use this ability for a number of minutes per day equal to her druid level. These minutes do not need to be consecutive, but they must be used in 1-minute increments. This is a polymorph effect and cannot be used while the druid is using another polymorph effect, such as wild shape. Feats Improved Unarmed Strike: (1st Level Feat): You are skilled at fighting while unarmed. You are considered to be armed even when unarmed—you do not provoke attacks of opportunity when you attack foes while unarmed. Your unarmed strikes can deal lethal or nonlethal damage, at your choice. Traits Ease of Faith (Faith): The gnomes who taught Tirgas his faith took steps to ensure that he understood that the divine magic of dwarves, gnomes, and all other races and creeds draw on the same powers. This philosophy makes it easier for him to interact with others who may not share his views. +1 bonus on Diplomacy checks, and Diplomacy is always a class skill. Knowledgeable (Arcana and Dungeoneering): Tirgas has devoted himself to investigating and meditating upon all forms of life, even those that other druids might consider not entirely "natural." He has made several attempts to build rapport with both magical beasts and aberrations of animal-level intelligence, but has so far met with no success and several injuries. Tirgas gets a +1 trait bonus to the Knowledge (Arcana) and Knowledge (Dungeoneering) skills, and the latter is always a class skill. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 10 = (4) + INT (0)/Level; FC (1), Misc (0) (Druid 2) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -3 0 0 1 -4 +0 Appraise 0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 1 0 0 1 +0 Climb 1 1 3 1 -4 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 * 0 +0 Diplomacy 5 1 3 1 +1 (Trait) Disable Device 0 0 0 -4 +0 Disguise 1 0 0 1 +0 Escape Artist -3 0 0 1 -4 +0 Fly -3 0 * 1 -4 +0 Handle Animal 5 1 3 1 +0 Heal 8 1 3 4 +0 Intimidate 1 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +1 (Trait) Knowledge (Dngnrng) 5 1 3 0 +1 (Trait) Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 4 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 6 1 3 0 +2 (Nature Sense) Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 8 1 3 4 +0 Perform ( ) 1 0 0 1 +0 Profession (Mendicant) 0 * 4 +0 Ride -3 0 * 1 -4 +0 Sense Motive 4 0 0 4 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 1 -4 +0 Spellcraft 0 * 1 +0 Stealth -3 0 0 1 -4 +0 Survival 10 1 3 4 +2 (Nature Sense) Swim 1 1 3 1 -4 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 1 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Create Water * Cure Light Wounds x2 * - * Know Direction * Read Magic Topaz (Animal Companion, ConstrictorTirgas the Hermit (Cyclopean)) STR: 15 +2 DEX: 17 +3 CON: 13 +1 INT: 01 -5 WIS: 12 +1 CHA: 02 -4 (Max -2) HP: 26 = (8+6x2) + CON(1x3) + Toughness(3) AC: 15 = + DEX (03) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (02) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (03) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 12 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (02) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +3 = (03) + Misc (00) BAB: +2 = Companion (02) CMB: +4*= (02) + STR (2) + Size (0) + Misc (0) CMD: 17 = + BAB(2) + STR(2) + DEX(3) + Size(0) + Misc(0) Fortitude: +04 = (03) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +06 = (03) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Will: +02 = (01) + WIS (01) + Misc (00) Speed: 20', 20' climb, 20' swim Stats: STR 15, DEX 17, CON 13, INT 1, WIS 12, CHA 2 Size: medium *+8 to start or maintain a grapple Attacks: Bite: +5 = (2) + STR (2) + Size (0) + Weapon Focus (1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d3+2, Crit: 20/x2 Special Attacks: Grab Special Qualities: scent, low-light vision Damage Reduction: none Spell Resistance: none Spell Failure: none Skills: Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics* (Dex) 3 03 Climb* (Str) 10 02 +8 (climb speed) Escape Artist (Dex) 7 1 3 03 Intimidate (Cha) -4 -04 Perception (Wis) 5 1 3 01 Stealth (Dex) 7 1 3 03 Survival (Wis) 1 01 Swim* (Str) 10 02 +8 (swim speed) * = class skill Feats: Toughness, Weapon Focus (Bite) Tricks: 4 (Attack, Come, Down, Track) Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Hide Armor 15 gp 25 lb Shield, Light (Wooden) 3 gp 5 lb Heavy Pick 8 gp 6 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Sling -- gp -- lb Bullets (50) 0.5 gp 25 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Pot, Iron 0.8 gp 4 lb Rope, Hemp (50 ft.) 1 gp 10 lb Sack, Empty 0.1 gp 0.5 lb Meat, Chunk of (2) 0.6 gp 1 lb Holly and Mistletoe -- gp -- lb Healer's Kit (used once) 50 gp 1 lb Holy Water (Flask) 25 gp 0 lb Alchemist's Fire (Flask) 20 gp 1 lb = Totals: 128 gp 81.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-43 44–86 87–130 Medium Encumbrance Consumed or Destroyed Items Acid FLask 10 gp = Total Consumed: 10 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 12 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 0 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -138 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 12 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 49 Height: 3 ft. 11 in. Weight: 157 lbs. Hair Color: Black, mostly Eye Color: Black Skin Color: Tanned Appearance: Tirgas is youthful for a druid and less stocky than the typical dwarf. Even while within the confines of civilization, Tirgas is generally filthy. While he may occasionally bathe in a stream or lake, he will usually not do so until he has developed a healthy coat of grime. During extended periods of meditation and fasting, his beard may become colonized by various algae, fungi, and insects. By the time he's made his way to Venza, however, he will usually have groomed out the most obvious flora and fauna, leaving only some faint green streaks. Demeanor: Peaceful and aware, Tirgas seems to observe all events, good or ill, with a kind of benevolent equanimity. There is, however, a spark of wildness behind his eyes. Few have seen him angry, even among those he has killed. Background Tirgas was always odd for a dwarf, expressing more interest in things living than built from an early age. While he possessed the usual dwarven lack of tact, he was more gregarious than stoic, engaging in conversations with strangers, especially outsiders, whenever possible. It was this fascination with life outside the mountain that led to his temporary employment by gnomes, which in turn led to him becoming a worshipper of Kaven. In order to join the Druidic followers of his deity, Tirgas cast off the name and affiliations of his native clan. Adopting the lifestyle of a wandering mendicant, he became known as simply "The Hermit." These days, he mostly dwells by himself in the Tenebrous Woods; however, he will occasionally visit Venza, ostensibly to learn of the current state of the world, and to let others know of the state of the woods, if he can get them to listen. Unofficially, he visits because there's no ale to be had in the woods. Adventure Log Rodents of Unusual Size April 7th, 2013 to current Sept 4th, 2013 2nd level XP Received: 1,300 XP = 250 EXP + 1,050 TXP; Running Total 1,300 XP Treasure: 1,218 GP = 300 EXP + 918 TGP Sept 13th, 2013 XP Received: 299 XP = 200 EXP + 99 TXP; Running Total: 1,599 XP Treasure: 389 GP = 290 EGP + 99 TGP; Total Due: 1,607 GP Sept 13th Level Ups Level 2: Class: Druid BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: Features: Totem Transformation, Woodland Stride HP: 6 (1d8-2), +1 Con = +7 Skill Pts: +5 = +4 (Class) +0 (Race) +5 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus) = 10 (New Total) Taken In: Climb, Diplomacy, Kn Dungeoneering, Kn Geography, Swim Class: Animal Companion BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +3 to +3 Will: +0 to +1 Feat: Weapon Focus (Bite) Features: HP: 6 (1d8-2), +1 Con = +7 Skill Pts: +1 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +2 (Old Total) +0 (FC Bonus) = 3 (New Total) Taken In: Perception Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (April 3rd, 2013) (Satin Knights - Judge 1) level 1 *Approval (3 April 2013) (Systole ~ Better Late Than Never) level 1 *Approval (Sept 22, 2013) (Satin Knights) level 2 Category:Approved Characters